Akatsuki na Floresta
by Chronos-Sama
Summary: Esta história,conta o dia que a Akatsuki teve a infeliz ideia de ir na floresta...Em fim uma catastrofe só...Leiam e mande Reviws!


Chronos-Sama:HAHAHAHA!Minha 3ª Fic!

Itachi:Grande merda.

Chronos-Sama:Tu é do mal...Itachi-San.-Chorando

Itachi:Eu não sou personagem desse cara,e sim do Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Um dia os Akatsukis resolveram fazer uma caçada na floresta.

Único Capitulo:

Akatsuki se ferrando mais uma vez

Numa manhã.

No esconderijo da Akatsukis decidem ir para a floresta.

No caminho.

Pain:Esse ar puro é cheio de paz.

Konan:Tem razão.

Itachi:Não precisarei ver meu irmão.

Hidan:Vou continuar a rezar pelo Jashim-Sama.

Kakuzu:Vou contar mais dinheiro.

Sasori:Vou caçar e arrumar roupas para minhas marionetes.

Deidara:Vou explodir algo.

Tobi:Tobi tomar mais sorvetes.

Kisame:Vou visitar meus primos.-Ou seja,peixes

Zetsu:Vou conhecer minha esposa.-Se referindo as plantas

Itachi:Porque só nós estamos nessas Fics?

Pain:Porque gostam de nós.

Itachi:Somos o maximo.

Chegando numa parte da param de caminhar.

Pain:Ficaremos acampados aqui.

Todos arrumam suas barracas.

Deidara:Eu posso dormir contigo Danna?

Sasori:Se chegar mais do que meio metro de distancia de mim tu morre.

Deidara:Danna.-Triste

Perto dali tinha um riozinho.

Kisame:Gente,vou nadar.

Ele se manda.

Zetsu:Tantas plantas em volta...É o paraiso.

Itachi:Ei Kakuzu vamos jogar Poker?

Kakuzu:Se tu apostar.

Itachi:Sim.

Itachi vai pegar as cartas.

Deidara:Ei Danna,vamos caçar por ai?

Sasori:Chama o Hidan?

Deidara:Ele esta fazendo seu sacrificio.

Hidan estava deitado no chão com uma lança cravada no seu peito.

Sasori:Tobi?

Deidara:Tomando sorvete.

Sasori:Pain?

Deidara:Ta tentando dar uns pegas na Konan.

Sasori:Ta vamo.

Pegam seus rifles e vão.

Enquanto isso...Pain e Konan.

Pain:Konan...Eu...Tipo...É...

Konan:Fale logo.

Pain:...É que...Eu...

Konan:Tchau.

Ela se levanda e vai dar um passeio por ai.

Enquanto isso...Kakuzu e Itachi.

Kakuzu:Tua vez.

Itachi faz sua jogada.

Itachi:Vou te derrotar.

Kakuzu:Quanto tu aposta?

Itachi:500 Ryous.

Kakuzu:Tá.

Itachi ganha.

Kakuzu:NÃOOOOOOO!!!!TU ROBO.

Itachi:Teu pai.

Kakuzu:Tua mãe.

Itachi:Eu matei ela.

Kakuzu:Merda...Pu** por que fez isso?Agora não tenho quem culpar!-Entregando o dinheiro

Kisame no lago.

Kisame:Eu to no céu dos Peixinhos.

Passa um peixinho rosa.

Kisame:Mãe?

Mãe do Kisame:...

Kisame:Oi Mãe!

Ele fala a lingua dos peixes.

Mãe do Kisame:Oi filho.

Kisame:Quanto tempo?

Mãe do Kisame:Se cuide,tenho que continuar meu caminho.

Indo embora.

Kisame:Foi tão bom reencontrar minha Mãe.-Nostalgico

Enquanto isso na floresta.

Deidara e Sasori com seus rifles.

Deidara:Vamo mata tudo.

Deidara:Ei Danna,vamos matar todas as cobras?

Sasori:Porque?

Deidara:Pode ser o Orochimaru disfarçado.

Sasori:Tem razão.

Eles andam mais um pouco.

???:Parados.-Uma voz vinda de tras.

Sasori:Merda.

Eles se viram.

???:Baixem as armas.

Eles fazem isso.

Deidara:Ei não é o Sasuke?

Sasori:Ah é só esse emo.

Sasori toma bala de Sasuke e morre.

Deidara:DANNA!!!!

Sasuke:Onde ta o Itachi?

Deidara:Não interessa.-Sacando um revolver,do nada,e pondo na cabeça

Deidara:Sem o Danna,a vida não tem sentido.

Ele da um tiro na propria cabeça

Sasuke:Ah?Que put**ia.

Ele vai procurar Itachi.

Konan observava os passaros.

Konan:O que o Pain queria?

???:KONAN-CHAN!-Pulando de uma arvore na frente dela

Konan:Tobi.

Tobi:Konan-Chan,estou seriamente ferido.-Mostrando um arranhãozinho no dedo

Konan:Morre.

Ela vai embora.

Tobi:EU VOU MORRER!!!!!!!!!

Ele desmaia.

Sasuke passa.

Sasuke:Mataram ele?Que seja,menos um no meu caminho.

Ele anda mais um pouco,e ve Pain sentado,escorado numa arvore com um papelzinho.

Pain:Não consigo fazer o poema.

Sasuke:Ei cara.

Pain:O que Sasuke?

Sasuke:Cade o Itachi?

Pain:Ei tu sabe escrever um poema?

Sasuke:Talvez.

Pain:Se tu fizer um,eu te digo onde ta o Itachi.

Sasuke:Fechado.

Eles trocam,o papel pela arma.

Sasuke:Vejamos...Para que é?

Pain:Konan.

Sasuke:Já sei!

_Poema:_

_Konan meu papel e meu céu_

_Junto com esse papel,que vai para o céu_

_Falo para meu mel,que adoro o céu._

Sasuke:(Que idiotice)Toma.

Eles trocam a arma pelo papel.

Pain:ISSO É...

Pain:...INCRIVEL!!!!!!!

Sasuke:Ah?

Pain:O Itachi esta a 9 horas daqui.

Sasuke:Otimo.

Eles seguem caminhos opostos.

Itachi e Kakuzu ainda jogando,e então chega Sasuke.

Sasuke:Itachi!

Itachi:Espere um pouco Sasuke,deixe esta rodada acabar.

Sasuke:Tá.

Ele se senta.

Kakuzu perde para Itachi,Sasuke então da um tiro na cabeça de Kakuzu e o joga longe.

Sasuke:Esta na hora da minha vingança.

Itachi:Tu não e bom o bastante.

Sasuke:Tu vai pagar.

Flash Back

Muitos anos antes.

Itachi e sua mãe jogavam Poker,e o pai de Itachi e o Sasuke viam.

Pai:Olhe como se joga.

Sasuke:Sim.

Itachi vence sua mãe.

Mãe:Eu perdi...Esta na hora do meu destino.

Ela pega um revolver e da um tiro na propria cabeça.

Sasuke:AH!

Pai:Esse jogo se chama Poker Uchiha!

Sasuke:Poker Uchiha?

Pai:Quem perde morre.

Sasuke:Não.

Pai vai jogar com Itachi.

O pai perde...E se mata.

Sasuke:NÃO!

Sasuke:Itachi...Posso jogar?

Itachi:Sim.

Sasuke se senta e jogam...Itachi ganha.

Sasuke:NÃO!-Pegando um revolver

Itachi da um chute no revolver e ele voa longe.

Itachi:Tu é novo demais para se matar...Quando tiver a mesma habilidade do Poker,venha ate mim.

Ele vai embora,pois já havia derrotado todos no clã Uchiha no Poker.

Fim do Flash Back.

Sasuke:Tu não deixou eu me matar naquele dia...Eu vivi então só para treinar Poker e te vencer...Kakashi me ensinou um pouco de Poker...Mas Orochimaru me mostrou como se fazia de verdade,eu o derrotei no Poker.

Itachi:Ouvi falar.

Itachi:Vamos.

Ele embaralha as cartas.

Enquanto isso.

Longe dali.

Zetsu olhava as plantas ate que ve uma especial.

Zetsu:Impossivel!!!!É...É...É A MARRARO!

Quem leu,"Operação Akatsuki:Matar que vai me matar" sabe do que eu to falando.

Zetsu:Essa atração é algo que não consigo resistir...-Se aproximando

Zetsu:...Eu não consigo.-Beijando a Flor

Ele cai morto.

De volta no campo de batalha ninja,Uchiha contra Uchiha.

Sasuke:Itachi.

Itachi:Sasuke.

Eles fazem as jogadas.

Itachi:ACABOU.

Colocando um Rolyn Strike (Acho que é assim o nome da jogada).

Sasuke:Quase me venceu...Quase.

Coloca um Não sei o que Rolyn Strike (A melhor jogada do poker,superior a de Itachi).

Itachi:Meus parabens.-Sacando um revolver e se matando

Longe dali.

Pain entrega a Konan o poema que o Sasuke escreveu.

Pain:Eu escrevi!  
Konan:Legal!Espere...Isso é...!-Olhando uma dobra microscopica no papel

Konan:PAIN!!!!!!!!!-Olhar assassino

Pain:Konan?

Konan:Tu maltratou o papel.

Essa cena foi cortada pois é muita violencia,em fim Pain é retalhado,e morre.

Sasuke indo embora encontra Tobi,tomando sorvete para variar um pouco.

Tobi:Sasuke-Kun.

Sasuke:O que quer?

Tobi:Tobi quer jogar Poker Uchiha com Sasuke-Kun.

Sasuke:Ta.

Eles se sentam e jogam.

Sasuke:O que tu tem?

Colocando umas cartas muito boas.

Tobi:Tobi ter isso.

Colocando sem nem saber o que era.

Sasuke:ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL!

Uma exelente jogada.

Sasuke:Eu perdi.

Ele se mata.

Tobi:SASUKE-KUN!-Chorando

Tobi:SASUKE-KUN SE MATOU!!!!!!

Tobi:Não posso mais viver...Mas antes quero mais sorvete.

Ele se manda da floresta para comprar sorvetes.

Longe dali.

Hidan:Onde ta todo mundo?

Ele anda por ai e ve Itachi,Sasuke,Kakuzu,Deidara,Pain e Sasori mortos.

Hidan:É isso que da não louvarem Jashim-Sama,não se tornam imortais.

Ele vai no riozinho.

Hidan:Cade o Kisame?

Ve um papelzinho.

Hidan:O que é isso?-Pegando o papelzinho

Hidan:Aqui é Kisame,não sei quem pegou,mas desisti de ser um Akatsuki,e resolvi ir nadar com minha familia,nos vemos nas aguas...Assinado:Kisame.-Lendo

Hidan:Ate onde eu sei...Esse rio da numa cachoeira de 3 Km de altura,e em baixo é hiper-raso.

Hidan:E daí.

Ele vai embora.

Fim...

...Mas e a Konan?

Numa praia...Konan estava tomando agua de coco e tomando banho-de-sol no bem bom.

Agora sim...Fim.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Gostara?Mande Reviws,não gostaram,se lerem tudo mande Reviws,foi pequeno mas acho que foi tri.

Itachi:Pra quem não sabe tri=Legal...Coisa de Gaucho.


End file.
